Le thème c'est lui C'est toi
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Je claque la porte. Marche, le plus loin possible. Plus loin que nous deux, je veux oublier. Toi, tout le reste. OS. HPDM.


Mon humeur du jour. Petite histoire sans prétention.

Un peu d'histoire personnelle. On se rend compte de combien les gens comptent lorsqu'on les perd.

Il est impossible de rattraper celui que l'on a jeté dans le précipice.

Enfin. Heureusement que je suis là pour me comprendre -_-.

_« L'amour est une bataille, l'amour est une guerre.»_

_[James Baldwin]_

**Le thème c'est lui. C'est toi.**

Je sors du sommeil tardivement. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdu l'envie de me lever. Que l'idée seule de devoir vivre m'assomme.

Un café. Une cigarette.

Et tu me fais des caprices. Déjà. Un peu plus tôt chaque jour.

Tu hurles. Si loin de moi. De ma sérénité. Je ne te reconnais plus. J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais.

Tes cris résonnent dans mon esprit.

Ai-je réellement besoin de toi ?

Je n'en peux plus de tes cris. De tes injures.

Est-ce ma faute, ce qui nous arrive ?

Nous ne sommes pas foutus d'être heureux. Nous ne pouvons que nous déchirer.

Nous sommes ainsi. Rien ne pourra changer ça.

Tu arrêtes de parler. Tu as dû comprendre que je ne t'écoutais plus.

Mais je ne peux pas supporter ce silence. Lourd de reproches et de non-dits. Je me demande s'il n'est pas pire que les cris.

Je claque la porte et sors de notre appartement. Marche, le plus loin possible. Plus loin que nous deux.

Je veux oublier. Toi, tout le reste.

Maintenant je cours. Cela, depuis ce qui me semble des heures. Je veux respirer, vivre.

Je veux tourner la page. Traverser océans et continents. M'enfuir loin de toi.

Je m'arrête de courir. Je m'assois sur un banc pour reprendre mon souffle. M'allume une cigarette.

Nous deux, ça ne mène à rien. Ca ne peut mener qu'au pire.

Nous avons à peine trente ans. Il est encore temps de tout effacer, de tout reconstruire. De nous effacer.

J'aimerais partir. Trouver ce courage.

Le soleil brûle ma peau.

Tu m'as laissé partir, sans esquisser un geste. A cette simple pensée, les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Sommes-nous encore amoureux ?

Les souvenirs me lacèrent. Je me souviens de Poudlard, de tes sourires, de tes baisers.

Avant, tu me faisais l'amour. Cette vie n'est pas celle dont nous rêvions.

Ce petit appartement du centre ville. Ce boulot qui nous bouffe la vie.

Ces clients auxquels je mens à longueur de temps.

Nous qui rêvions d'amour pur et d'infini.

Aujourd'hui, nous me donnons la gerbe. Nous sommes devenus ceux que j'ai toujours haï.

La forêt interdite est si loin. Les conneries, le danger.

Le regard pétillant de Dumbledore.

Mon enfance, dure mais heureuse. J'avais encore des amis.

J'avais encore cette rage de vivre.

Draco, tu as tout détruit.

Et je pleure, tellement seul sur ce banc.

Si tu savais, Draco. A quel point j'ai besoin de toi.

Je ne trouverais jamais le courage de tout claquer, je le sais.

A croire que toute cette merde me convient. Tant que tu es près de moi.

A croire que le bonheur n'est pas nécessaire pour vivre.

Que ta seule présence me suffit.

J'ai tellement besoin de toi que ça me fait mal.

Si seulement je pouvais, partir m'aérer quelques temps. Mais ce serait pire.

Je ne supporte pas la solitude.

J'en crève tellement de ne pas avoir ton visage sous les yeux. De ne pas pouvoir te caresser.

Te toucher. Ta peau chaude sous mes doigts.

Alors que je t'ai quitté il y a une heure à peine.

Tout pourrait être si beau. Du moins, tout aurait pu l'être.

Je me relève, marche. Direction nulle part.

Le ciel est gris dorénavant. Autant que mon malaise est grand.

Ma vie m'échappe. Je revois les sourires de Ron et d'Hermione, ces doux matins d'été.

Je me promets de les recontacter. C'est peut être la centième fois ce mois ci.

J'ai peur de te perdre comme je les ai perdu, Draco. Tellement peur de tout, en fin de compte.

J'ai tout perdu. Tu es mon dernier trésor.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me rends compte; que je n'ai plus que toi.

Que je dois te garder, te préserver.

Sûrement que je t'aime encore. Bien que le temps nous ait bouffés.

Je rêve à ces petits déjeuners ensoleillés que nous faisions à l'époque.

Je dois tout te dire Draco. Que j'ai besoin de toi.

Que toutes ces rixes ne sont que de petites embûches.

Nous pourrons les surmonter, j'en suis certain.

Mes pas m'ont menés jusqu'à notre appartement.

Je souris une dernière fois au souvenir de Poudlard, et rentre.

Décidé à me faire pardonner. De toi et de tous.

A aimer les gens comme ils le méritent.

Jamais plus je ne voudrais douter de nous.

Je monte les escaliers froids de notre immeuble. Passe la porte de notre appartement.

Et tu es là, semblant m'attendre, sur la pas de la porte.

Une valise à la main.

« Nous avons besoin d'air Harry. Alors je pars, comme tu le vois. Ne m'attends pas, amour. Je ne suis pas certain de revenir. »

Tu me dépose un léger baiser sur la joue et t'évapore.

Je n'ai pas bougé. Tout mon corps tremble.

Ma mâchoire est serrée et mes yeux fermés.

Je sens encore la caresse de tes lèvres sur ma joue. Ton odeur dans la salle.

Des larmes que je ne tente pas d'arrêter coulent le long de mon visage.

De nouveau, je m'effondre.

Je me dirige, titubant, vers mon lit.

L'armoire béante, vide de tes affaires, brise quelque chose en moi.

Je cours vers la salle de bain, où toutes tes crèmes ont disparu.

Tes tableaux ne sont plus sur les murs du salon.

Subsistent leurs traces, des taches plus blanches que le reste du papier peint. Subsiste ton ombre, sur chacun des murs.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé et tente de ne pas songer au futur.

Je me dis que tu as été fort, et a fais ce que nous aurions du faire bien avant. Ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire.

Et tente tant bien que mal d'oublier ces démons qui m'enserrent le cœur.

Je serre les dents, et me bouche les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce vent qui t'a porté loin de moi.

Je te vois partout Draco. Me rend compte que tu as laissé ta trace sur chaque objet de cet appartement.

Pourtant, tu n'es plus là.

J'espère que tu n'auras pas le courage de ne jamais revenir.

J'ai besoin de te crier combien je t'aime.

Et de voir ton visage, encore et pour toujours…

_**FIN**_


End file.
